I Can't Help Falling In Love
by Mumei no namae
Summary: Usagi-san is on a business trip, leaving Misaki feeling lonely. Song-fic based on "I can't help falling in love" by Elvis Presley. Requested by Hoigui.


The night was quiet, not that the day had been any different. But during the night he couldn't distract himself by surrounding himself with people. Misaki had been alone in the apartment for several nights now and the silence was killing him.  
It made him think of the man that had left for the business trip, leaving him alone for goodness knows how long. He couldn't help but feel as though the each trip became longer. He lay on the sofa, his arms across his face, covering the vast, empty space that seemed to envelope him.

He began thinking of what his professor had said earlier that day. He didn't mean to overhear, but he needed to ask Professor Kamijou about the assignment that he had set and the other professor had told him to wait outside as Professor Kamijou was talking with another of his students.

"_Don't be stupid! You're one of my brightest students; you can't just leave because you happen to have found your _soul mate_! Only fools rush into relationships. Does this person promise his life to you? Security for the rest of your life?" _

"_I'm sorry Professor Kamijou, I don't mean to disappoint you but I do love him. I can't help it. He's moving away and he's asked me to go with him. I can always carry on with my degree at another school…" _

Misaki remembered seeing the person who walked out of the office. He was surprised to see that the soft spoken person had been a boy. He thought for sure that the voice belonged to a girl, especially after hearing what the conversation was about. But then he thought of his own situation with Usagi-san; he thought about what would have happened if he and Usagi-san hadn't rushed in. He tried to not let himself get carried away at first, but the way he felt about Usagi-san made it impossible.

He remembers not noticing the other professor returning.

"_There's an old saying, 'Rivers will always flow towards the sea'. If something is meant to be, it will find a way to happen; even if it has to take a roundabout way to get there."_

The elder professor just walked back into his shared office as though nothing happened. Misaki, however, didn't feel the same way. He hated how much overhearing that conversation and what both the professors had to say made him miss Akihiko even more.

He walked away from the office, his heart aching as he did. Misaki couldn't recall his journey home; he just knew that he needed to be somewhere filled with the smell of his lover. When unlocking the door to his and Akihiko's apartment, he had planned on curling up on Usagi's side of the bed while cuddling up to Suzuki-chan, but when he reached the door he couldn't go in. It was as though something was stopping him. So he settled himself down on the sofa.

Misaki didn't know how long he had being laying there, but he did know that his arms had gone numb while he was getting lost in his thoughts. He didn't care though. He hoped that if he lay there long enough, his entire body would become numb, ceasing the pain in his heart.

He was too lost in his own thoughts, he didn't even hear the keys in the door, or Usagi-san walking in and kicking his shoes off, or even him slamming his suitcase down and sighing.

"Ahh, Misaki… would it have been a sin if I stayed and never went on that dumb trip? I need a refill of my Misaki~"

Usagi was making his was over to the sofa where he saw his petite lover laying, but stopped short when he saw the empty look on Misaki's face.

Misaki removed his arms from his face when he heard Akihiko speak; he had to look to make sure that he wasn't going crazy from longing and that he did, indeed, hear that deep and smooth voice of his boyfriend.

"Misaki…"

Usagi-san didn't know what to say. The last time he saw this look on his lover's face was when his best friend had threatened to take him away.

"I'm sorry Usagi-san."

Akihiko sighed for the second time since entering the apartment. He carried on walking towards Misaki, and knelt down beside him, brushing his cool hand through the brunette hair.

"May I ask what you are apologising for?"

Misaki looked down, feeling slightly ashamed of what he was about to confess.

"I can't help falling in love with you…"

Akihiko couldn't stop the grin from forming,

"That, my dear, is the best welcome home I believe I have ever received."

* * *

**Ahh, it's been so long since I've written anything.**

**Anyway, this little song-fic is for Hoigui, as per request. (Even if it is over two months late D:)**

**It is based on the song "I can't falling in love" which has been covered by many artists, but the one I was listening to while I wrote this was the original, sung by Elvis Presley. **

**Hope you enjoy. And feel free to review and/or request a story of your own. :)**


End file.
